Mit dir gefangen
by Minnnie
Summary: Harry trifft bei einem seiner nächtlichen Streifzüge wieder einmal auf Draco, und als sich Schritte nähern, findet Harry einen Ausweg... aber ob das eine wirkliche Lösung war? HPDM Neue Übersetzung von Maxine chan.


**Mit dir gefangen**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie.

Original von Maxine-chan: Stuck with you

Thank you so much for this great work, Maxine!

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Maxine hatte die Idee und diese wunderbare Fanfiction geschrieben. Mir gehört die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Beta gelesen hat Schnuffi, müde und erschöpft vom Spätdienst hat sie sich gleich auf die Story gestürzt, damit ihr sie jetzt schon lesen könnt. Tausend Dank an dich!

Hier kommt der nächste Streich! Das ist jetzt die dritte Story von Maxine, die ich übersetze, und ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch ebenso gut wie die beiden anderen… Bitte stellt alles Flüssige außer Reichweite, ich übernehme keine Verantwortung für Schäden an Monitor, Tastatur oder an den Gehörgängen unfreiwilliger Zuhörer – falls ihr lachen müsst...

Solltet ihr an einem Helfersyndrom leiden… ich hatte manchmal in dieser Story das Gefühl, dass Hilfe vonnöten wäre... +ggg+

**

* * *

Mit dir gefangen **

Die Schatten an der Wand flackerten kurz, während sich Harry auf dem Weg durch den dunklen Korridor befand. Er hatte, bevor er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gegangen war, seine Karte gecheckt, doch auch wenn weit entfernt Filch sicher in seinem Büro und keine Lehrer umher waren, wanderte Harry unter der Sicherheit seines Tarnumhanges. Aus gutem Grund, wenn man die entfernten Schritte bedachte, die er von irgendwo her aus der Halle hören konnte.

Harry blieb stehen, zog die Karte der Rumtreiber heraus und aktivierte sie schnell. Er runzelte die Stirn.

_Malfoy_.

Was machte der denn so spät in der Nacht noch draußen? Harry hatte keine Ahnung, aber es war eine günstige Gelegenheit, die er nicht verstreichen lassen wollte. Er lachte in sich hinein, zog seinen Zauberstab, wartete geduldig etwa eine halbe Minute lang und als Draco um die Ecke schlenderte, zielte er.

Malfoy flog um als seine Füße von dem Stolperfluch, den Harry gesprochen hatte, getroffen wurden. Er landete mit einem schmerzhaften _Knall_ auf seinen Knien, wobei seine Hände schnell auf den Boden griffen um zu verhindern, dass sein Gesicht darauf fiel.

„… zum _Teufel_?", brummte er, während Harry sich bemühte, das Lachen zurück zu halten. Malfoy setzte sich auf seine Fersen, untersuchte die Handflächen und warf einen misstrauischen Blick zur Decke. „Peeves?", murmelte er und dann verengten sich seine Augen auf das Licht direkt vor ihm – ein wenig links – dort wo Harry stand. „Potter!", fauchte er und rappelte sich wieder hoch. „Die erste Nacht wieder zurück und schon brichst du die Regeln, hm, Potty? Nimm den verdammten Umhang ab, ich _weiß_, dass du da bist!"

Mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen nahm Harry den Umhang vom Kopf, hielt ihn aber noch um die Schultern gewickelt. „Eine Schande, dass dieses Mal kein Dreck in der Nähe ist", sagte er kichernd, als Draco ein wenig erschrak und sich umdrehte, um ihn an zu sehen. „Was denn, du sagtest doch, dass du wusstest, dass ich hier wäre." Harry grinste ihn in einer entschieden Nicht-freundlichen Art an.

„Nun ja", meinte Draco, der sich schnell gefangen hatte und jetzt süffisant grinste. „Sieht aus, als wärst du nach der Sperrstunde noch draußen. Du weißt, dass ich dich melden muss?"

„Um halb zwei in der Nacht? Vertrauensschüler müssen um halb elf in ihren Häusern sein. Du wirst die gleichen Schwierigkeiten wie ich bekommen!"

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Richtig." Er zog langsam seinen Zauberstab heraus, wobei ihn Harry die ganze Zeit über im Auge behielt, und richtete ihn in die Nähe von Harrys Brust. „Sieht aus, als müsste ich mich dann selbst um dich kümmern."

Harry hob schnell wieder seinen eigenen Zauberstab, der Umhang fiel ihm dabei von den Schultern und lag in einem Knäuel zu seinen Füßen, und richtete ihn geradewegs auf Draco. „Ich hab dich im Zug vermisst", sagte er und ehe Malfoy antworten konnte, feuerte er einen Schockzauber, von dem er wusste, dass ihn der andere Junge würde blocken können, ab. „Hermine sagte, dass du nicht beim Treffen der Vertrauensschüler warst."

Draco blockte ihn mit einem flinken Ruck seines Zauberstabes und sendete einen Wabbelbeinfluch zurück auf Harry. „Tatsächlich wurde ich anderweitig festgehalten. Ich kam erst kurz vor der Einsortierung und dem Fest zur Schule." Er duckte sich, und einer von Harrys Zaubern flog über seinen Kopf. Schnell murmelte er: „Tarantallegra!" auf Harrys Füße. „Nicht, dass es dich irgendetwas anginge."

Harry Füße bewegten sich ruckartig unter ihm. Er zielte mit seinen Zauberstab auf sie und rief in genervtem Ton: „Finite", ehe er sofort einen Flederwichtfluch zurück auf Malfoy hexte. „Wir haben angenommen, dass du Familienangelegenheiten zu erledigen hättest." Dracos Kopf schnappte hoch, als er den Rest von Harrys Fluch vertrieb, und seine Augen verengten sich. Lucius' Gerichtsverhandlung war an diesem Tag abgehalten worden, auch wenn es nur um den äußeren Schein ging. So weit Harry wusste, hatten sie den Mann nicht einmal von Askaban dorthin gebracht und nach dem Abendessen hatte er gehört, dass Lucius bereits innerhalb der ersten zehn Minuten nach Beginn der Verhandlung für schuldig erklärt worden war. „Ach übrigens, wie geht es deinem Vater?", erkundigte sich Harry unschuldig, allerdings mit einem finsteren Lächeln. Dracos Hand verkrampfte sich um seinen Zauberstab und etwas Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht.

„_Wag_ du es ja nicht, über ihn zu reden", flüsterte er grimmig, mit einem wütenden Blick, so angespannt, dass seine Augen nur noch Schlitze waren. Dann schien er sich leicht zu beruhigen und grinste Harry hämisch an. „Nebenbei, wie geht es deinem Köter?"

Das war für Harry der Tropfen, der alles zum Überlaufen brachte. Er war nicht sicher, was genau mit seinem Zauberstab geschah, aber das Nächste, was er wusste war, dass sich seine Faust in das weiche Fleisch von Malfoys Magen bohrte. Dem anderen Jungen fuhr mit einem ‚_Wusch_' die Luft aus den Lungen und seine Hände krallten sich in Harrys Haar, während er versuchte, ihn weg zu drücken und auf den Boden zu stoßen. Harrys nächster Schlag landete auf Dracos Wangenknochen und mit einem Ächzen zog Draco hart an Harrys Haaren, so dass er gezwungen war, sich halb vornüber zu beugen. Dann hob er sein Knie hoch und drückte es in Harrys Magen. Harry keuchte und stürzte auf den Boden, wohin ihm Draco eine halbe Sekunde später mit der Absicht folgte, ihn auf dem Boden fest zu halten.

Mit einem Grunzen warf Harry sein Gewicht auf und ab und genoss dabei die Art, wie Dracos Kopf mit einem schmerzhaft klingenden, dumpfen Schlag aufprallte. Seine Hände fanden Malfoys Hals und Draco zerkratzte sie in dem Versuch, sie weg zu ziehen, während Harry sich rittlings auf Dracos Taille zu bewegte. Seine Knie lagen neben Dracos Hüften, seine Knöchel über den Schenkeln gekreuzt und seine Hände verengten sich noch weiter, während Draco hustete und keuchte.

Malfoy bog sich durch und versuchte, Harry von sich herunter zu stoßen und als das nicht funktionierte, probierte er es mit den Knien. Doch er konnte keinen Hebel dafür finden und stattdessen endete es in einer peinlichen Lage, wodurch Harry praktisch auf seinen aufgestellten Schenkeln saß. Harry eigene Beine rutschen bei der Bewegung ab und sein Knöchel löste sich, so dass ein Bein zwischen Dracos fiel und ziemlich eindringlich in die Genitalien des Jungen drückte.

Draco keuchte wieder, aus komplett anderen Gründen diesmal, und zog aus Versehen sein Bein so an, dass es gegen Harrys Leisten drückte. Mit einem erschrockenen Luftzug lockerten sich Harry Hände um Dracos Hals.

Plötzlich waren ihre Gesichter viel zu nahe beieinander.

Draco hatte noch immer seine Hände um Harrys Handgelenke, aber durch eine schnelle Bewegung Harrys hatte dieser auf einmal Dracos Handgelenke in _seinen_ Händen und drückte sie auf den kalten Boden über Dracos Kopf. Beide Jungs rangen schwer nach Luft und starrten sich dabei an. Dracos Augen waren weit aufgerissen und Harrys in Verwirrung verengt. Schwer schluckend drückte Draco zögernd ein weiteres Mal nach oben, wobei Harry erschauerte und sich seine Augen noch mehr verengten.

„Hör auf!", zischte er, was jedoch von Draco angesichts der Tatsache, dass es wahrscheinlich ein Nachteil war, mit einem Grinsen ignoriert wurde, da ihn der andere Junge immer noch festhielt.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass ich das tue", sagte er und drückte noch fester gegen Harry. Harry blinzelte kurz, während sich seine Fingernägel in Dracos Handgelenkte bohrten.

„Was – was machst du da?" Harry keuchte und drückte seine Augen zu. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und drückte nach unten zurück.

„Di... dich nerven", murmelte Draco, und seine Stimme barst ein wenig. Harry öffnete langsam die Augen, glotzte hinunter auf den Jungen unter ihm und Draco starrte zurück.

Und dann hörten sie Schritte, die von der Halle kamen.

„Scheiße", spuckte Harry aus, warf sich von Draco hinunter und fasste nach seinem Tarnumhang, der nun zusammen geknüllt an der Wand lag. Er zog die Karte aus seiner der Taschen und glitt mit den Augen darüber. „Es ist Filch."

„Verdammt", murmelte Draco und zuckte zusammen, während er sich aufsetzte. Er rieb behutsam über seinen Hals und blickte dann Harry an. „Können wir deinen Umhang benutzen?"

„_Wir_ können nicht", sagte Harry und spähte immer noch auf die Karte. „Ich kann, aber du musst dich selbst wehren…" Er verlor den Faden, runzelte plötzlich die Stirn und starrte auf die Wand neben ihnen.

„Potter!", rief Draco mit aufgerissenen Augen. „Das ist… du kannst nicht – ich… ich sag es ihm! Ich zeige ihm genau, wo du bist!"

Harry hörte nicht zu. Er stand auf und legte eine Hand an die Wand. Er sah zurück auf die Karte, dann zur Wand und sagte schließlich: „Egal, Pläne geändert." Er drückte gegen die Wand und ignorierte Dracos Keuchen, als sich ein Teil davon öffnete. „Schnell, rein hier", flüsterte Harry, drehte sich um und packte Draco am Arm. Er schob ihn in den was-auch-immer Raum, der sich gerade geöffnet hatte und nachdem er sich davon überzeugte, dass sie weder ihre Zauberstäbe noch sonst etwas draußen liegen gelassen hatte, folgte Harry nach. Die Wand schloss sich wieder vor ihnen und mit einem befreiten Seufzen sah Harry wieder auf die Karte.

„Was zum Teufel ist das?", fragte Draco, der offenbar direkt hinter ihm stand.

Harry stieß genervt einen Atemzug aus und sprach über die Schulter zu ihm. „Tür, die vorgibt, eine Wand zu sein", meinte er erläuternd. Er murmelte ein schnelles „Lumos", und spähte dann wieder auf die Karte.

„Und was ist das?", fragte Draco wieder, dieses Mal war seine Stimme genau neben Harrys Ohr. Harry konnte die Wärme seines Körpers hinter ihm fühlen und er stieß seinen Ellbogen zurück in die Brust des Jungen.

„Es ist eine Karte. Musst du so verdammt nahe bei mir stehen. Geh zurück!"

„Ich kann nicht", murrte Draco und Harry konnte spüren, wie er eine Hand hob um sich an der Brust zu reiben, wo er seinen Ellbogen abbekommen hatte.

„Und warum nicht?", fragte Harry ungeduldig, wobei er immer noch darauf wartete, dass Filch auf der Karte an ihnen vorbei ging.

„Weil du uns in einen verdammten _Besenschrank_ geschubst hast!", spuckte Draco aus.

Harry wirbelte herum, oder versuchte es eher, aber da war tatsächlich nicht genug Platz um das zu tun. Stattdessen endete er festgeklemmt zwischen Malfoy und der Tür. Mit einem Grunzen leuchtete er das Licht seines Zauberstabes in Dracos Gesicht und kicherte, als der Junge zurückschreckte und versuchte, es weg zu drücken.

„Oh", murmelte er. Direkt hinter Draco war eine weitere Wand. Er lehnte tatsächlich schon dagegen. „Nun, dann…"

„Würdest du das wohl aus meinem Gesicht nehmen?", schnauzte ihn Draco an. „Ist Filch jetzt weg?"

„Schscht", sagte Harry schnell, denn ein kurzer Blick zurück auf die Karte zeigte ihm, das Filch nun genau hinter der anderen Seite der Wand stand.

„Verbiete mir nicht den Mund, Potter…"

„Malfoy, halt's Maul!"

„Ich muss nicht auf _dich_ hören…"

Harry klammerte eine Hand über Dracos Mund und ignorierte dessen Ton der Entrüstung. Filch war gerade näher an die Wand getreten. Harry versuchte, seine Atmung zu beruhigen. Draco war endlich still geworden und seine Augen konzentrierten sich auf die Karte, die Harry hielt.

„Ok", meinte Harry leise, nachdem Filch endlich an ihnen vorbei gegangen war. „Ok, ich denke, er ist weg." Er nahm die Hand von Dracos Mund. Draco warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Woher hast du das?", erkundigte er sich und Harry konnte am Ton seiner Stimme erkennen, dass er neidisch war.

„Von ein paar alten Freunden", antwortete er und begegnete Dracos Augen für eine Sekunde, ehe er wegsah. „Ich denke, wir können jetzt gehen."

„Endlich."

Aber als sich Harry zurück zur Wand drehte, öffnete sie sich nicht.

„Ähm…"

„Schau, Potter. Es ist spät, ich bin müde, wir haben morgen Früh gleich Zaubertränke. Also mach keinen Scheiß und beeil dich, die _verdammte Tür zu öffn_en!"

„Tja, nun… ." Er versuchte es wieder und drückte an die Tür genauso, wie er es an der Außenseite gemacht hatte, aber nichts geschah. „Ähm…, warum warst du eigentlich draußen?"

„Ich war hungrig", antwortete Draco mürrisch. „Ich schaffte es, zu dem Fest nur zum Nachtisch rechtzeitig da zu sein, deshalb dachte ich mir, ich komme später hier herunter."

„Du weißt, wo die Küche ist?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Warum, weißt du es nicht?", erkundigte sich Draco selbstgefällig.

„Doch, ich weiß es, denn dorthin wollte ich auch gehen. Ich dachte nur nicht, dass viele Leute darüber Bescheid wissen."

„Oh. Na denn, eigentlich folgte ich in einem Jahr einmal den Weasley Zwillingen herunter, aber das ist… warum öffnest du nicht die Tür!"

„Ich…" Harry seufzte und schlug seinen Kopf gegen die fragliche Tür. „Ich bekomme sie nicht auf", murmelte er.

„Was?"

„Ich sagte, ich bekomme sie nicht auf…"

„WAS!"

„ICH. BEKOMME. SIE. NICHT. AUF!"

„Ich habe dich gehört, du Idiot!", brummte Draco. „_Warum_ kriegst du sie nicht auf?"

Harry schlug wieder mit dem Kopf gegen die Tür. Er hätte schwören können, dass sie ihn ankicherte. „Sie… öffnet… sich… einfach… nicht", sagte er hilflos und knallte wiederum dagegen.

„Aber… So… was machen wir nun?", wollte Draco wissen. Harry sah ihn über die Schulter an. Er sah ziemlich blass aus. Oder, nun ja, irgendwie blässer als üblich.

„Hier bleiben, nehme ich an. Vielleicht öffnet sie sich noch."

„Hier bleiben?" wiederholte Draco mit erstickter Stimme.

„Ja", meinte Harry, wobei er immer noch an der Wand entlang tastete, im Falle das da doch eine Art Schalter wäre. Er bezweifelte es, aber einen Versuch war es immer wert. „Problem?"

„Nur dass ich hier nicht die ganze Nacht bleiben möchte. Mit _dir_."

„Es ist auch nicht gerade ein Nervenkitzel für mich", sagte Harry trocken. Er seufzte auf und trat gegen die Wand, nur um Dampf abzulassen. Dann blickte er wieder zurück zu Draco. „Ich drehe mich jetzt um."

„Du… was!"

„Ich drehe mich um."

„Nein! Tu das nicht – _nicht umdrehen_! Bist du verrückt geworden?", rief Draco und hörte sich dabei erschrocken an.

Harry zögerte. „Warum nicht?"

„Hast du nicht bemerkt, wie wenig Platz hier drin ist? Ich will nicht dazu gezwungen sein, dich die ganze Nacht von nahem anzustarren!"

„Malfoy…", erwiderte Harry langsam, wobei langsam der Ärger in ihm hoch kroch.

„Hast du _Alohomora_ an der Tür versucht?", fragte Draco plötzlich. Harry rollte mit den Augen. Er bezweifelte, dass es funktionieren würde, probierte es aber trotzdem.

Nichts.

„Noch irgendwelche genialen Ideen?" murmelte Harry, zog seinen Zauberstab zurück und sprach wieder _Lumos_.

„Es hätte funktionieren können", beharrte Draco bockig. Harry versuchte, sich um zu drehen, doch Draco packte seine Schultern und hielt ihn fest.

„Malfoy!", brauste Harry auf. „Lass mich los!"

„Geh zum Teufel, Potter."

„Malfoy", zischte er. „Sieh mal, ich kann hier nicht die ganze Nacht stehen. Ich muss mich irgendwo anlehnen, und das bist entweder du…" Harry demonstrierte es, indem er sein ganzes Gewicht gegen den Jungen hinter ihm drückte, dabei schwer auf ihm lag und ihn so an die Wand presste, „… oder du lässt mich umdrehen und ich kann dafür die Wand benutzen."

Draco nieste leicht gegen Harrys Nacken und hob die Hand in dem Versuch, dessen Kopf aus dem Weg zu drücken. „Nimm deine Haare aus meinem Gesicht, Potter!"

„Hast du mich gerade _angeniest_?", fragte Harry angeekelt.

„Und würdest du endlich von mir weg gehen?"

„Denn das ist wirklich krank…"

„Potter!"

Harry streckte seinen Hals aus, was er auf der Stelle bereute, da _genau_ _da_ Malfoys Gesichtwar. Er wand sich unbehaglich, wobei er immer noch an Draco lehnte und sah, wie sich die Augen des Jungen plötzlich weiteten.

„H… halt!", krächzte er. Harrys Augenbrauen fuhren hoch und er bewegte sich wieder. „Hör auf damit!", wiederholte Draco mit nun zusammen gekniffenen Augen.

„Vorhin hast du es anscheinend genossen", stichelte Harry und presste seinen Hintern gegen Dracos allmählich anwachsendes Glied. Draco sog die Luft ein und schubste Harry von sich weg, hart genug, dass Harry schnell seine Hände heben musste um sich davor zu schützen, gegen die Wand geknallt zu werden. „Dann doch die Wand?", erkundigte er sich kichernd und versuchte endgültig, sich umzudrehen. Es bedurfte einiger ungeschickter Bewegungen und eine Anzahl knapper Berührungen an Malfoy, ehe es ihm endlich möglich war, sich gegen die Tür zu lehnen.

„Bist du jetzt glücklich?", nörgelte Draco, und verschränkte die Arme über der Brust. Harry hob seinen Zauberstab hoch, um ihn besser sehen zu können und Draco blinzelte in dem hellen Licht. Flecken in dunklem Pink bedeckten seine Wangen und es war offensichtlich, dass er versuchte, seine Atmung gleichmäßig zu halten. Harry feixte.

„Bist du schwul?", fragte er unschuldig.

Dracos Augen wurden groß. „W… was?", stammelte er, ehe sich seinen Augen wieder verengten und er Harry anstarrte. „Bin ich nicht", brauste er auf. „Aber ich glaube, du könntest es sein." Harrys Belustigung verschwand.

„Ich bin's nicht!", sagte er wütend. „Ich hatte eine Freundin im letzten Jahr, vielen Dank auch."

Draco schnaubte. „Oh, diese Sache da mit Chang? Ich hatte angenommen, dass sie ein oder zweimal nur aus Mitleid mit dir geknutscht hat. Du weißt schon, dafür dass du da warst, als ihr _wirklicher_ Freund umgebracht wurde."

Harrys Zauberstab war an Dracos Hals, ehe er überhaupt realisierte, seinen Arm bewegt zu haben. „Halt.den.Mund.", sagte er leise. Draco schluckte und äugte auf den Zauberstab, der sich in seinen Hals grub.

„Hat es dir das Herz gebrochen, Potter? Ihn auf diese Art abkratzen zu sehen?" Er blickte mit funkelnden Augen hoch. Harry starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang an und senkte dann langsam seinen Zauberstab.

„Ich würde dich verhexen", meinte er, „aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange es dauert, bis ich dich zum Krankenflügel bringen kann."

Sie waren einen Moment lang ruhig, bis Draco wieder sprach. „Ich habe Pansy Parkinson zum Weihnachtsball eingeladen."

Harry blinzelte. „Was hat denn das damit zu tun? Das war vor zwei Jahren."

„Ich wollte nur darauf hinweisen, dass ich wenigstens ein Date hatte", erklärte Draco und hob ein wenig sein Kinn.

Harry wölbte eine Augenbraue. „Ich auch. Ich ging mit Parvati Patil."

Draco blickte ihn an. „Klar, aber du bist den ganzen Abend lang mit Weasley rum gehangen."

„Hast du mich so genau beobachtet?", wollte Harry grinsend wissen.

„_Nein_."

„Bist du jemals mit Pansy ausgegangen?"

„Nein. Ich meine… nun, wir…" Draco verlor den Faden und sah verwirrt drein.

Harry nickte. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass es nicht so war."

„Verdammt Potter, das hat nichts miteinander zu tun!"

„Denkst du wirklich, dass mich das interessiert?", fragte Harry müde, und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. „Halt endlich den Mund, ich will dir nicht weiter zuhören." Draco sah aus, als wenn er etwas erwidern wollte, stattdessen tat er verschnupft und sah weg. Harry seufzte und versuchte es sich bequem zu machen.

Seine Füße begannen zu schmerzen. Großartig.

Es war wahrscheinlich nur eine halbe Stunde vergangen, auch wenn es sich anfühlte, als wäre es viel länger gewesen. Mit einem Seufzer, der sich beinahe wie ein Wimmern anhörte, verlagerte Harry sein Gewicht wieder und versuchte, wenigstens einem seiner Füße eine Pause zu gönnen. Ihm gegenüber rieb Draco müde seine Augen.

„Was denkst du, wie spät es ist?", murmelte er und verbarg ein Gähnen hinter der Hand.

„Etwa halb drei oder so", antwortete Harry und gähnte selbst. Er sah auf den Boden, versuchte heraus zu finden, wie viel Platz hier war und rutschte dann an der Wand zu einer sitzenden Position hinunter. Es war nicht besonders bequem. Seine Knie waren beinahe an seine Brust gepresst und er fand, dass sein Gesicht bei weitem zu nahe an Dracos Genitalien war.

Malfoy bemerkte das offenbar ebenso, da er ein protestierendes Geräusch machte und plötzlich zu versuchen schien, eins mit der Wand hinter ihm zu werden. „Was zum Teufel machst du da?", fragte er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Harry guckte ihn an.

„Meine Füße tun weh", gab er mürrisch zurück.

„So… tja, meine auch!" Draco fuhr beinahe zusammen. Harry zuckte mit den Achseln und das Nächste, dass er bemerkte, war, dass seine Knie sogar noch weiter gegen seine Brust gedrückt wurden, als Draco ebenfalls auf den Boden hinunter rutschte.

„Malfoy!" fuhr Harry auf und bewegte sich so, dass eines seiner Beine zwischen Dracos fiel und umgekehrt.

„Das schon wieder", meinte Draco mit einem Schnauben. Harry rollte mit den Augen und zerrte geistesabwesend am Kragen seines Hemdes.

„Wird ziemlich heiß hier drinnen, nicht wahr?", fragte er und bemerkte den leichten Schimmer auf Dracos Gesicht.

„Vermutlich Körperwärme", nickte Harry und schob seine Ärmel zurück.

„Du sitzt auf meinem Fuß", sagte Draco.

„Eigentlich gibt es keinen Ort, wo man ihn sonst hinlegen könnte", murmelte Harry. Sein eigener Fuß lag seltsam gedreht in einem unbequemen Winkel, um zu verhindern, dass er sich gegen Dracos Genitalien drückte. Draco seufzte, rollte seine Ärmel hoch und strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn.

„Ich hasse dich."

Harry schnaubte. „Wirklich", meinte er flach.

„Ja. Ich dachte nur, du solltest das wissen."

Zwanzig Minuten später war diese Position genauso unbequem wie die letzte.

„Nun sind meine Beine verkrampft", beschwerte sich Harry.

„Du bist niemals zufrieden, oder?", sagte Draco. Er war noch weiter die Wand hinunter gerutscht, so dass sich eigentlich nur noch seine Schultern und sein Kopf daran anlehnten. Eines seiner Beine war soweit es ging ausgestreckt, sein Fuß war neben Harrys Kopf an der Wand abgestützt. Sein anderer Fuß war immer noch unter Harrys Hintern gefangen.

„Wie kann das bequem sein?", erkundigte sich Harry schließlich, da er sich das schon die ganze Zeit gefragt hatte, seitdem Malfoy vor annähernd achteinhalb Minuten in diese Position gerutscht war.

„Das ist es nicht", antwortete Draco trocken.

„Oh." Harry wartete noch etwa eine weitere Minute, stellte sich dann wieder auf die Beine und lehnte sich nach vorn, wobei er seine Arme an Dracos Wand abstützte um zu versuchen, seine Wadenmuskeln zu dehnen.

„Großartig, Potter, jetzt ist mein Fuß eingeschlafen", murrte Draco und schüttelte den Fuß, auf dem Harry gesessen hatte.

„Tut mir ja so leid", meinte Harry und schloss die Augen. Er sehnte sich nach der Behaglichkeit seines Vierpfostenbettes.

Er hörte ein Schlurfen und öffnete die Augen wieder, nur um Draco zu sehen, der sich zwischen seine Arme zwängte. Natürlich brachte dies sein Gesicht zentimeternah an Harrys und wieder einmal ertappte sich Harry dabei, darüber nachzudenken, dass der andere Junge _viel zu nahe_ war. Er versuchte, mit den Armen an den Seiten herab hängend, sich weiter zurück zu bewegen, aber Malfoy hatte eine Hand um den Stoff seines Hemdes gewickelt und hielt ihn damit nahe bei sich.

„M-M-Malfoy", stotterte Harry mit großen Augen. Dracos Griff wurde noch fester und er legte dabei leicht die Stirn in Falten. Dann, noch ehe Harry irgendetwas anderes tun konnte, zog ihn Draco vorwärts und rammte ihre Münder in einem rauen Kuss zusammen, der beinahe Harrys Nase zertrümmerte. Unbewusst drehte er sich so, dass ihre Gesichter nicht mehr _ganz_ so eng zusammen waren.

Viel passierte nicht. Harrys Augen waren so groß wie Platzteller und Dracos so fest zusammen gepresst, dass es fast aussah, als hätte er Schmerzen. Keiner von beiden bewegte sich etwa zehn Sekunden lang, bis Harry entschied, dass unterbrechen eine gute Idee sein könnte, zog sich zurück und wischte sich sofort mit der Hand über den Mund.

Er wartete, bis Draco zögernd ein Auge geöffnet hatte und explodierte dann mit: „Was für eine verdammte _Scheiße_ war _das_ denn, Malfoy!"

Draco tat verschnupft und Farbe bedeckte seine Wangen, während er beide Augen öffnete. Er sah nicht viel glücklicher aus als Harry sich fühlte. „Ich bin müde, Potter", fauchte er, seine Hand ließ dabei von Harrys Hemd ab und formte sich an seiner Seite zu einer Faust. „Ich möchte wirklich, wirklich zurück in mein Zimmer, aber offensichtlich wird das nicht geschehen. Ich hänge nun seit über einer Stunde hier drin mit dir fest. Mir ist heiß, ich bin verschwitzt und ich fühle mich so verdammt… _frustriert_ seit du mich, als wir kämpften, auf den Boden gedrückt hast – es macht mich verrückt! Dir für so lange Zeit nahe zu seine – nein, nicht _dir _– dir", fuhr Draco hoch, als sich Harrys Augen geschockt weiteten, „eher wie ein du in… in einem _anderen Körper_. Deine Präsenz. Einfach… hier zu sein. Ich kann dich sogar _riechen_", endete er und hörte sich dabei angeekelt an. „Ich habe nur probiert, mich abzulenken. Und… weißt du, versucht, dass die Zeit vergeht oder so etwas."

Harry dachte einen Moment darüber nach und drehte sich dann halb um, um zu der Wand hinter sich zu sehen. „Vielleicht öffnet sie sich jetzt", murmelte er und drückte wie schon zuvor gegen die Tür. Sie bewegte sich immer noch nicht und nach einigen weiteren Versuchen drehte sich Harry langsam zurück zu Draco. Sie starrten sich fast eine Minute lang an, ehe sich Harry ein wenig nach vorn neigte. Dracos Hand auf seiner Brust hielt ihn auf.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Draco auf der Hut.

Harry blinzelte. „Beenden, was du begonnen hast", antwortete er.

Draco wurde blass und seine Augen vergrößerten sich ein wenig. „Nein… was? Das war nur… ich meine, offensichtlich war es keine gute Idee, so eine spontane Sache, du weißt schon…"

„Malfoy", unterbrach Harry und neigte sich noch näher vor. Draco wich, so weit er konnte, zurück, was nicht allzu weit war, und behielt seine Hand auf Harrys Brust.

„_Potter_", protestierte er schwach und duckte sich ein wenig in dem Versuch, etwas weiter weg von dem anderen Jungen zu kommen. „Ich wollte wirklich nicht… ich meinte nicht…"

„Hast du schon jemals zuvor jemanden geküsst?"

„Was… ja! Was für eine Frage ist das denn!", zischte Draco und hielt sich weiterhin fern von Harry.

„Es ist nur, weil…." Harry kicherte ein wenig und feixte dann. „Ich meine, das vorhin war schon irgendwie armselig, oder etwa nicht?"

„Das war es nicht!" Draco protestierte sofort und zarte Röte bildete sich auf seinen Wangen. „Und überhaupt, es ist ja nicht mein Fehler, wenn du so schrecklich küsst…"

„Ich bin nicht schrecklich!", zischte Harry. „Wenigstens _habe ich_ schon mal mit jemandem geknutscht!"

„Oh ja, darin bist du brillant. Darum habe ich auch all diese Gerüchte über Chang gehört – dass sie geweint hat, als du sie geküsst hast!"

„Deswegen hat sie nicht geweint!", erwiderte Harry rasch.

Es gab eine kleine Pause und dann ließ Draco ein kurzes, ungläubiges Lachen hören. „Du willst sagen, die Gerüchte sind _wahr_?", fragte er und brach prompt in Gelächter aus, als Harry tiefrot wurde.

„Halt den Mund!", sagte Harry mit brennenden Wangen. „Halt den Mund – Malfoy, du verdammter Trottel, _halt den Mund_!" Aber Draco hörte nicht auf; wenn überhaupt, lachte er sogar noch stärker über Harrys aufgeregten Gesichtsausdruck. Knurrend zog Harry Malfoys Hand von seiner Brust und hielt sie fest an die Wand neben seinem Kopf gedrückt. Seine andere Hand hielt Dracos Kinn fest und brachte so dessen Kichern zu einem abrupten Ende – und dann machte Harry das Einzige, das ihm gerade einfiel.

Er küsste ihn.

Malfoys gesamter Körper spannte sich an und er machte ein ersticktes, protestierendes Geräusch gegen Harrys Mund, während sich seine freie Hand zu Harrys Hüfte bewegte und ihn dort, so fest es ging, packte. Harry ignorierte die Art, wie die Fingernägel des anderen Jungen anfingen, sich in seine Haut zu graben und drückte, nicht vollkommen sicher was er tat, seinen Körper gegen Dracos. Dracos Lippen teilten sich überrascht, seine Finger lockerten sich ein wenig und wickelten sich stattdessen in das Material von Harrys Hemd.

Harry war nicht ganz sicher, wann er seine Augen geschlossen hatte, aber nun öffnete er sie zögernd und starrte Draco an. Er zog sich kleines Stück zurück, blieb aber nahe genug um Dracos keuchenden Atem spüren zu können, der ihm über die Lippen blies.

Malfoy sah ihn an, als hätte er ihn niemals zuvor gesehen.

„Ähm…", murmelte Harry und war sich plötzlich überaus bewusst, wie sich sein Penis gegen Dracos drückte und wie beschämt er sich dabei fühlte. Er zog seine Hüften zurück, doch Dracos Hand bewegte sich zu Harrys schmalem Rücken und hielt ihn in dieser Position fest.

„Tu das nicht", sagte er mit erstickter Stimme und rosa gefärbten Wangen. „Das ist – wenn du jetzt aufhörst – ich meine… ich war schon…" Er sah frustriert aus, da er es nicht einmal schaffte, einen Satz ganz zusammen zu fügen und drückte stattdessen leicht mit seinen Hüften nach vorn.

„Malfoy… Wir… wir können nicht…" Harry hielt immer noch Dracos Handgelenk an die Wand gedrückt und unbewusst begann er, mit seinem Daumen über die weiche Haut von Dracos Handfläche zu reiben. Draco stieß einen zitternden Atemzug aus und Harry dachte, dass er fühlen konnte, wie das Herz des anderen Jungen durch seine Brust klopfte.

Aber vielleicht war es auch _sein_ Herz…

Auf einmal wurde Harrys Mund ganz trocken und er leckte nervös über seine Lippen – immer noch gegen Draco gepresst. Ein weiterer Moment der Stille verging und schlussendlich gab Draco nach. „Verdammt, ich dachte, bei den Gryffindors sei es Vorraussetzung, dass sie _mutig_ sind", murrte er ärgerlich und zog seine Hand von Harrys Rücken. Danach versuchte er, seine andere Hand aus Harrys Griff zu ziehen. „Lass mich los, Potter."

Aber Harry hatte noch nicht vor, ihn jetzt schon frei zu geben, auch da Malfoys Worte irgendeinen Schalter in ihm umgelegt zu haben schien und in ihm das Bedürfnis ausgelöst hatte, kopfüber in ein wahrscheinlich ziemlich gefährliches Gebiet zu stürzen. „Nein", murmelte er und brachte seinen Kopf wieder näher an Dracos. „Gryffindors _sind_ mutig." Dann küsste er ihn wieder und ließ seine Zunge in den Mund des anderen Jungen gleiten, ehe er sich noch deswegen genieren konnte. Es war einfacher, wenn er alle Gedanken aus seinem Kopf verbannen konnte und nur tat, was sich gut anfühlte.

Und es fühlte sich gut an. Malfoy küsste ihn hungrig zurück, sein Rücken bog sich von der Wand weg und mit seinem Becken rieb er an Harrys. Seine Hand hatte Harrys Hemd wieder gefunden und dieses Mal rutschte er darunter. Das Gefühl von kühlen Fingern auf der Haut erschreckte Harry und er ruckte zurück. Draco zog seine Hand sofort weg.

„Äh… entschuldige", stotterte er verwirrt dreinblickend, als wenn er gar nicht bemerkt hätte, wohin seine Hand gewandert war.

„Schon in Ordnung", keuchte Harry. Dann, alle Vorsicht in den Wind schlagend, fing er Dracos Lippen wieder ein, seine Zunge drückte sich dazwischen und umschlang sich mit Dracos. Danach schob Harry beide Hände unter das Hemd des anderen, liebkoste dessen warme Haut und Draco stöhnte laut in seinen Mund.

Dracos jetzt freie Hand fand den Weg auf die Rückseite von Harrys Hals und zog den Jungen noch näher an sich, wobei seine Finger durch überraschenderweise weiches, wenn auch wirres Haar fuhren. Sein Fuß hakte sich in der Kniekehle von Harrys Bein ein und plötzlich veränderten sich die Dinge. Ihr Kuss wurde rauer, Zähne klackten aneinander während die Münder einander verschlangen. Harry hatte beide Arme um Dracos Taille geschlungen und sie waren fest von Schultern bis zu den Schenkeln aneinander gepresst.

Draco keuchte, als Harry noch einmal gegen ihn stieß und als er das wieder tat, fiel Dracos Kopf zurück gegen die Wand, während er seinen Mund von Harrys wegriss. Harry neigte sich auf der Stelle etwas tiefer, kniff leicht in die Haut von Dracos Kiefer und erhielt dafür keuchende und erstickte Ächzer von ihm. Draco zog Harrys Hüften eng an seine eigenen und stieß währenddessen nach vorn, um ihnen entgegen zu kommen.

Dann begannen Harrys Finger entlang dem Bund seiner Hose zu fahren und als zwei Finger dahinter eintauchten und anfingen, den Knopf lösen zu wollen, erstarrte Draco.

„Warte", sagte er kurz und atmete heftig durch die Nase. „Warte, was – was zum Donner machen wir eigentlich?"

„Ich dachte, dass das ziemlich offensichtlich wäre", meinte Harry heiser und bewegte seine Finger geschickt um den Reißverschluss an Malfoys Hosen zu öffnen.

„Halt… warte… ich… ähm…"

Schließlich sah Harry hoch, begegnete Dracos panischen Augen, und etwas dämmerte ihm. „Hast du das früher schon einmal gemacht?", fragte er neugierig und die Farbe auf Malfoys Wangen wurde dunkler als sie jemals zuvor in dieser Nacht gewesen war, während dieser seinen Blick abwendete.

„Was, schon einmal jemanden in einem Besenschrank gevögelt? Nö, ich fürchte nicht", gab er schnell zurück.

„Nein", erklärte Harry genervt. „Und wir vögeln nicht."

Draco sah Harry an. „Nicht?"

„Nun, ich …" Harry brach ab und seine Augen weiteten sich hinter seiner Brille ein wenig. „Ich meine… ich glaube nicht…. Nein… nicht das volle Programm!", erklärte er und war wiederum komplett verlegen.

Wenn möglich, errötete Draco noch tiefer. „Oh", sagte er schwach und blickte erneut weg.

„Aber das… das ist nicht das was ich meinte…" Harrys Augen verengten sich leicht und er starrte Malfoy an. „Warst du jemals zuvor mit jemandem so zusammen?"

„Ich habe noch niemals irgendwas mit einem anderen Jungen gemacht!" erläuterte Draco schnell und abwehrend zugleich. Harry rollte gereizt mit den Augen, biss die Zähne zusammen und ohne richtig darüber nach zu denken was er tat, schob er seine Hand in Dracos Hose, nahm dessen Glied und drückte es leicht. Dracos Augen wurden riesengroß, er saugte Luft ein und erschauderte.

„Hat irgendwann irgendjemand anderes seine Hand um deinen Schwanz gelegt?", fragte Harry langsam und verstärkte seinen Griff ein wenig. Irgendetwas flackerte in Malfoys Augen auf, doch dann blinzelte er und es war verschwunden. Er schluckte und dann, ganz bedächtig, schüttelte er ein wenig den Kopf. Anspannung, von der er nicht gewusst hatte dass sie da war, fiel von Harrys Schultern und er stieß einen Atemzug aus. „Oh, gut", sagte er erleichtert. „Bei mir auch nicht."

„Aber ich dachte… mit Chang…?", meinte Draco und klang dabei leicht erstaunt.

Harry schnaubte. „Cho und ich haben niemals auch nur Händchen gehalten", gab er zu. Sie starrten einander eine Sekunde lang an, ehe jeder von ihnen im selben Augenblick zu bemerken schien, dass Harrys Hand immer noch in Dracos Hose war. „Äh…"

„So, du willst mir also sagen", unterbrach Draco, wobei sich seine Hüften von der Wand lösten, da er in Harrys Hand stieß, „dass wir beide unser erstes Mal mit… _miteinander_ haben werden?"

Harry lachte leise und rieb in langen Zügen über Malfoys Glied. „Sieht so aus."

„Das ist ziemlich sicher die schrägste Sache…" Draco keuchte, sein Kopf fiel zurück und die Augen schlossen sich, „… von der ich je gehört habe", endete er stockend. „Aber weißt du was, Potter?" Harry sah ihn fragend an und Draco zog ihn nach vorn, bis ihre Lippen nur noch einen Atemzug voneinander entfernt waren. „Ich werde es so machen, dass du _niemals_ vergessen wirst, dass es Draco Malfoy war, an den du deine Jungfräulichkeit verloren hast." Und ehe sich Harry anfangen konnte zu fragen, ob das wirklich so eine gute Idee war, hatte Draco den Haken an Harrys Jeans geöffnet und sie ihm bis zu den Knien hinunter geschoben.

Harry machte ein merkwürdiges Geräusch in seinem Hals und es lag nur an Dracos erschrockenen, kurzen Aufschrei, dass ihm bewusst wurde, wie eng sein Griff plötzlich geworden war. Er entspannte seine Hand ein wenig während Draco versuchte, seine Boxer nach unten über seinen herausragenden Penis zu schieben. Harry machte sich daran, dasselbe bei Malfoy zu tun und zog dessen Hose und Unterwäsche in einer fließenden Bewegung nach unten, währenddessen Draco seine Hand um Harry legte.

Es war wirklich nicht genügend Platz um von irgendetwas viel zu machen. Es war heiß und stickig und ein muffiger Geruch durchdrang die Luft während die beiden Jungs sich schnell gegenseitig bearbeiteten. Schweiß tropfte von Harrys Nase und Dracos Pony klebte an seiner Stirn. Sein Handgelenk fing aufgrund ihrer Nähe und dem Winkel, in dem er gezwungen war zu arbeiten an, sich zu verkrampfen und er war wegen Harrys ruckigen Bewegungen sicher, dass es bei ihm auch so war. Er konnte fühlen, wie sich der Druck bildete, aber es geschah nicht schnell genug und ihre Bewegungen schwankten mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich. Draco stieß ein frustriertes Stöhnen aus und versuchte, in Harrys Hand zu stoßen, doch das funktionierte nicht.

„Verdammt", murrte Harry, der offenbar gerade das gleiche Problem hatte. Er versuchte, seine Hüften nach hinten zu drücken um Draco mehr Platz zu geben, aber da war nichts, wohin er hätte gehen können. „Scheiße", fluchte er, ließ Draco los und schüttelte seine Hand aus. Malfoy wimmerte, senkte aber auch seine Hand. Außerdem nahm er schließlich seinen Fuß aus Harrys Kniekehle und nun standen beide da, keuchend und einander anstarrend in vollkommener Frustration.

„Tja, scheiße", sagte Draco letzten Endes bestürzt. Er zog das untere Ende seines Hemdes nach oben, um sich über das Gesicht zu wischen, während seine Hose immer noch in einem Bündel um seine Knie lag. Harry rieb sich mit dem Arm über die Stirn und atmete schwer. „Hier riecht es vielleicht…", murmelte Draco und warf einen Blick in ihrer kleinen Einfriedung umher. Harry grunzte unverbindlich und Draco sah ihn einen Moment lang an, ehe er seinen Blick senkte um auf sein immer noch hartes Glied zu blicken. Mit angehobener Augenbraue schluckte er einmal und hob dann wieder seine Augen. „Denke, wir sollten das auf eine andere Art und Weise machen", meinte er und ließ sich auf die Knie fallen.

„Erk", machte Harry intelligenterweise mit großen Augen. „M… Malfoy!"

„Möchtest du kommen oder nicht?" fauchte Draco und verengte seine Augen gespannt zu Harry.

„Nun… ja, aber…"

„Dann halt den Mund." Er zögerte eine Sekunde lang und erkundigte sich dann: „Wenn ich das für dich tue… versprichst du mir, dass du es auch für mich machst?"

„Was?", fragte Harry erschrocken.

„Wenn ich dir einen… einen..." Draco wedelte mit geschürzten Lippen zerstreut mit einer Hand umher.

„Blowjob?", bot Harry benommen an.

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, das. Dann gibst du mir auch einen. Versprochen?"

„Ähm… ich hab noch nie … äh...", stammelte Harry und suchte nach einer Ausrede.

„Potter!", zischte Draco. „Alles klar… dann hol ich mir eben selbst einen runter."

Harry sah zu, wie sich Malfoy auf seine Absätze setzte, dabei eine Hand um seinen Penis legte und ertappte sich dabei wie er darüber nachdachte, dass es ihm nichts ausmachen würde, zuzusehen. Dann holte sein Verstand diesen verirrten Gedanken wieder ein und er war sofort vollkommen entsetzt darüber. „In Ordnung, schon gut, okay!", erklärte Harry erleichtert und im selben Moment unerklärlich enttäuscht, da sich Draco losließ.

„Du versprichst es?", fragte Draco schneidend nach.

„Ja, ja, ich verspreche es."

„Okay dann." Draco legte seine Hände auf Harrys Hüften um ihn fest zu halten, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und stürzte sich nach vorn.

Harry keuchte und stöhnte fast augenblicklich auf, als sein Penis von feuchter Wärme verschlungen wurde. Dracos Zunge fuhr ungeschickt über den Kopf, als wenn er sich nicht sicher wäre, was er damit tun sollte, aber die unbeholfenen Bewegungen fühlten sich trotzdem gut an. Harrys Hände fanden sich verschlungen im Haar des anderen Jungen wieder und er keuchte erneut, als Draco sich zurück zog und danach versuchte, noch mehr von Harrys Glied in seinen Mund zu nehmen.

„Scheiße", zischte Harry und schwelgte in dem Vergnügen, dass ihn durchjagte – welches prompt verschwand als Dracos Zähne ihn kratzten. „Autsch! Verflucht, Malfoy!"

Draco fuhr sofort zurück und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. „Was ist?", fragte er defensiv, während sich seine Wangen rosa färbten.

„Deine verdammten Zähne, das ist!", zankte Harry. „Versuchst du, ihn mir ab zu beißen? Gott!"

Dracos Röte vertiefte sich. „Entschuldige", murmelte er.

Harry sah finster drein. „Schon okay", sagte er ruhig. „Ich bin nur erschrocken, das ist alles." Doch Draco machte keinerlei Anstalten um wieder zu beginnen. Er sah Harry nicht einmal mehr an.

So würde es nicht klappen.

„Malfoy…" begann Harry seine Frage und versuchte eine höfliche Art zu finden, die Frage in Worte zu fassen. „Machst du… wirst du…?" Er verlor den Faden und gestikulierte hilflos auf seinen schmerzenden Penis. Draco warf einen Blick darauf und höhnte dann zu Harry:

„Verdammt, nein! Jetzt will ich es nicht mehr machen!", erklärte er hart und zog wieder mit der Hand quer über seinen Mund. „Es war sowieso eklig…"

„Aber… was?" Harrys Schulter fielen herab während er Draco ungläubig ansah. „Meinst du das ernst?" Draco starrte ihn an und Harry stöhnte auf. „Scheiße, so werden wir heute Nacht niemals kommen!"

„Nicht mein Fehler", murmelte Draco. „Übrigens hasse ich dich, verdammt noch mal."

„Ach, halt den Mund", meinte Harry genervt. Nun, wenigstens brauchte er so seinen Mund nicht irgendwo in die Nähe von Dracos Glied zu bringen, überlegte er und schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran. Aber dennoch war er jetzt noch frustrierter als je zuvor. Ein Blick auf Draco zeigte ihm, das dieser auf die gleiche Weise fühlte. Der Junge sah aus, als sei er kurz vor dem Ausrasten.

Mit einem Seufzen rutschte Harry der Länge nach die Wand hinunter, bis sein nackter Hintern auf dem Boden aufkam – was wirklich ziemlich kalt war und nur knapp konnte er einen erschrockenen Aufschrei zurückhalten, als er darauf landete. Es bedurfte einiger schwieriger Abläufe, doch dann schaffte er es, seine Schuhe herunter zu zerren und danach seine Jeans und Boxer ganz auszuziehen.

„Es ist schwierig genug, sich so hier drin zu bewegen", erklärte er, als er den merkwürdigen Blick sah, den Malfoy ihm zuwarf. „Ich kann dieses Durcheinander um meine Füße nicht gebrauchen." Draco sah auf seine eigenen Füße hinunter und rutschte umher, bis er seine Beine vor sich hatte und er seine Schuhe ausziehen konnte. Sobald er seine Hose auch herunter hatte, zog ihn Harry nach vorn bis er in seinem Schoß saß, mit einem Bein auf jeder Seite von Harrys Taille. Er benutzte Harrys angewinkelte Knie, um sich daran anzulehnen, und beide keuchten auf als ihre Glieder aneinander rieben.

„Lass mal sehen, ob das funktioniert", sagte er atemlos und drückte seine Hüften nach oben gegen Dracos. Draco biss die Zähne zusammen und rieb sich entgegenkommend nach unten.

Ihre Atmung kam in immer schnellerem Keuchen während sie sich bewegten, Schnaufen und Stöhnen hallte um sie wider. Das Geräusch von Haut die gegen Haut schlug, füllte die stickige Luft. Draco verwob seine Hände in Harrys Haar, legte seine Stirn gegen die des anderen Jungen während er fortdauernd Stoß für Stoß Harrys Hüften traf. Harry gelang es, eine Hand unter Dracos Hemd zu bringen und streichelte die verschwitzte Haut seines Rückens.

Harrys andere Hand war unter Dracos Schenkel verstaut und langsam bewegte er sie höher, währenddessen er auf Dracos Atemzüge achtete. Er schluckte und keuchte dann, als er fühlte, wie seine Erlösung näher und näher kam. Zögernd glitt seine Hand nach oben zu der sanften Rundung von Dracos Hintern.

Draco saugte Luft ein und presste einen schlichten Kuss auf Harrys Lippen. „Steck… Potter, steck deine… Finger – steck sie…" Er sprach in kurzgefassten Worten zwischen scharfem Luftholen und verengte seinen Griff in Harrys Haar.

„Hmm?", murmelte Harry und küsste Draco inniger.

Draco stöhnte. „Oben… hierhin", keuchte er als sie sich trennten. „Steck sie in…"

„… Was?", fragte Harry schneidend und hatte nun endlich kapiert, dass Draco versuchte, ihm etwas zu sagen. „Steck – was – wohin?" Er schwieg und blinzelte zu Draco. „Du willst… du willst dass ich meine Finger…?" Die Hand, die er an Dracos Hintern hatte, kniff leicht zu.

„Ja", keuchte Draco und drückte sich in die Berührung. Dann bemerkte er Harrys Blick mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Was? Du hast noch nie… du hast das noch niemals zuvor gemacht?"

„_Nein_", sagte Harry mit erstickter Stimme. „Verdammt noch mal, warum sollte ich auch!"

Draco runzelte die Stirn, während sich seine Wangen wieder röteten. „Blaise hat mir davon erzählt. Du hast wirklich noch nie…?" Harry schüttelte schnell seinen Kopf. „Oh. Nun denn", meinte Draco und steckte dann sofort zwei Finger in seinen Mund. Einige Sekunden lang feuchtete er sie rundum mit seiner Zunge an und als er sie wieder heraus zog, glänzten sie speichelbedeckt.

Harrys Augen wurden tatsächlich noch größer. „Was machst du da?" erkundigte er sich rasch als Draco es durch einige verzwickte Manöver schaffte, sich eines von Harrys Beinen über die Schulter zu legen.

Draco beugte sich vor um Harry wieder zu küssen, wobei – _aua_ – Harry zusammenzuckte, da sein Bein durch diese Bewegung gegen seine Brust gedrückt wurde.

„Entspann dich", sagte Draco und schmunzelte trotz der Finger, die er gerade wieder zurück in seinen Mund gesteckt hatte. Er saugte noch einige weitere Sekunden daran, zog sie heraus und dann, noch ehe Harry kapierte was er mit ihnen vorhatte, fasste er zwischen ihre Körper und schob zügig einen davon in Harrys Hintern.

Harrys Hinterkopf knallte gegen die Wand als er geschockt eine Menge Luft einsaugte und sich jeder Muskel in seinem Körper verspannte. „Was zum – Malfoy! – Verdammt, halt, was tust du da?" Die Worte sprudelten aus ihm heraus während er versuchte, sich dem Finger, der in seinen Körper eingedrungen war, zu entziehen. Wie üblich jedoch gab es da nichts wohin er hätte gehen können, deshalb konnte sich Harry nur gedemütigt und peinlich berührt winden, während Malfoy langsam seinen Finger rein und raus schob.

„Tut es weh?", fragte Draco und blickte ihn forschend an.

„Nein, aber…"

„Worüber beschwerst du dich dann?"

„Es ist… es ist _abstoßend_!"

„Das ist es nicht!", meinte Draco verstimmt.

Harry starrte ihn verwundert an. „Du _bist_ schwul, oder?"

„Bin ich nicht!", fauchte Draco und fügte den zweiten Finger ohne Vorwarnung hinzu. „Es fühlt sich gut an, Potter, also halt den Mund!"

„Au – okay – _aua_! Das fühlt sich nicht _gut_ an!", erklärte Harry und wand sich wieder leicht.

Draco grinste. „Das ist nur, weil ich noch nicht..." Er sah nach unten und eine steile Falte formte sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, während er sich konzentrierte. Dann drehte er seine Finger ein kleines bisschen und…

Harry ruckte hoch und keuchte, während sich seine Augen weiteten.

„… das getan habe", beendete Draco triumphierend den Satz, schob seine Finger wieder hinein und strich gegen das kleine Nervenbündel.

„Scheiße. Oh…, _verdammt_. Gott, Malfoy, was zum Teufel ist…?" Er verlor den Faden, und seine Augen verdrehten sich, währenddessen Draco weiterhin ständig diesen Punkt berührte. Harrys Kopf begann sich zu drehen und seine Schenkel zuckten nun, während er unbewusst anfing, seine Hüften nach unten zu bewegen um Dracos Fingern entgegen zu kommen. Seine Atemzüge kamen tief keuchend, erhöhten sich stufenweise und seine Hände griffen nach irgendetwas, woran er sich festhalten konnte.

„Jesus, M…Malfoy!" keuchte Harry, als Draco mit der freien Hand nach Harrys Glied griff. Er fuhr einmal oder zweimal entlang, fügte am Kopf eine kleine Drehung hinzu – und Harry fiel komplett auseinander. Sein Kopf sank wieder nach hinten und der Mund stand ihm offen als er mit einem Geräusch kam, das irgendetwas zwischen einem halben Stöhnen und einem halben Grunzen war. Harrys Körper erzitterte und klebriges, weißes Ejakulat sickerte durch Dracos Finger und spritzte über seinen Bauch.

Draco wartete, bis Harry letztendlich seine Augen vorsichtig öffnete, ehe er ihn anzüglich angrinste. „Alles in Ordnung jetzt, Potter?", fragte er selbstgefällig und zog seine Finger aus Harrys Hintern. Das Gefühl, als sie weggenommen wurden, ließ Harrys Wangen knallrot werden und er bedeckte einen Augenblick lang sein Gesicht mit den Händen, ehe er sich damit durch die Haare fuhr.

„Fuck", sagte er wehmütig.

„Ja, ganz recht."

„Das war…"

„Gut? Unglaublich? Verdammt brillant, vielleicht?"

„… anders", sagte Harry sorgfältig gewählt.

Draco schnaubte. „Du hast es verdammt noch mal geliebt, du Tunte!"

Harry errötete wieder, seufzte und sah zwischen ihnen nach unten. „Ich nehme an, dass du nun möchtest…" Er verlor sich in dem Satz und hob an Draco gewandt eine Augenbraue, der überrascht zu seinem Penis hinunter blinzelte. Er war so auf das konzentriert gewesen, was er für Harry tat, dass er beinahe vergessen hatte, dass er selbst noch nicht gekommen war.

„Oh, richtig. Du schuldest mir einen Blowjob."

„Das tue ich nicht!", sprudelte Harry heraus und mühte sich ab, um sich so gut wie möglich aufzusetzen. „Du hast es nicht fertig…"

„Schon gut, schon gut", sagte Draco eilig. „Dann lassen wir es sein. Vergessen wir einfach, dass es passiert ist."

„Was, denkst du vielleicht, ich erzähle jedem, dass du scheiße im Blasen bist?" Harry unterbrach sich und dachte darüber nach. „Das wäre dann ja eine doppelte Beleidigung, oder nicht? Erstens, wie du im Blasen bist und zweitens, dass du gottserbärmlich in…" Er stoppte kichernd.

„Oh, haha, ja, sehr komisch", fuhr Draco hoch. „Und ich erzähle jedem, dass es Harry Potter mag, wenn ihm Finger in den Hintern gesteckt werden!"

Harry besann sich sofort. „Ich habe nur einen Witz gemacht", sagte er. „Als wenn ich es wirklich wollte, dass irgendjemand weiß, dass ich mich mit _dir_ eingelassen habe!"

„Ja, genau, gleichfalls", zankte Draco. „Und ich bin bis jetzt immer noch nicht gekommen."

„Richtig", meinte Harry zögernd und blickte Draco an. Dann seufzte er. „In Ordnung, steh auf."

„Was?"

„Steh auf, ich mach es, okay?", erklärte Harry rasch und rutschte umher, bis er auf seinen Knien hockte.

„Du… bläst ihn mir?" fragte Draco ungläubig. „Wirklich?" Harry nickte, traute sich aber nichts zu sagen. Draco zog sich schnell auf die Füße, lehnte sich an die Wand und glotzte auf ihn hinunter.

Harry stieß einen tiefen Atemzug aus, blickte auf Dracos Glied und ehe er es sich noch anders überlegen konnte beugte er sich nach vorn, nahm es in seinen Mund und griff mit einer Hand an die Wurzel. Er hörte, wie Malfoy über ihm keuchte, ignorierte es aber und begann, sich langsam zu bewegen um zu testen, wie viel er davon aufnehmen konnte. Was er nicht in den Mund nahm, hielt er stattdessen in der Hand und bewegte sie leicht im Rhythmus seiner Kopfbewegung.

Es war ziemlich schwierig und sein Kiefer begann schon zu schmerzen, doch blieb er dabei und achtete sorgfältig darauf, dass seine Lippen über seinen Zähnen blieben. Der Geruch der Erregung war stark und Dracos Schenkel zitterten, als Harrys freie Hand nach unten griff um zögernd Dracos Hoden zu umschließen. Draco stöhnte und stieß ein wenig mit den Hüften nach vorn, was Harry beinahe zum Würgen brachte. Er fuhr ungeschickt mit der Zunge über die Unterseite von Dracos Glied, saugte leicht daran…

Und Draco explodierte ohne Vorwarnung in seinem Mund.

Harry zog sich sofort zurück, hustete und spuckte, während Dracos Samen dickflüssig seinen Hals hinunterlief.

„Entschuldige", murmelte Draco und grinste Harry müde zu, währenddessen er sich erschöpft hinsetzte – oder eher kollabierte, da seine Knie aufgegeben hatten.

Harry hustete immer noch in seine Hand, starrte dabei aber Draco an. „Bastard", sagte er heiser, nachdem er endlich wieder zu Atem gekommen war.

„Meine Eltern waren verheiratet, als sie mich gemacht haben, vielen Dank auch", witzelte Draco, ehe er sich rasch vorlehnte und Harry neben seinen Mund küsste. Oder eher, ihn dort ableckte, was Harry ziemlich aus der Fassung brachte. Draco lehnte sich mit rosa eingefärbten Wangen wieder zurück. „Ähm… du hattest etwas… du weißt schon… da", murmelte er.

„Klar, dass da _weglecken_ eine gute Idee war", meinte Harry mit gehobenen Augenbrauen.

Draco kräuselte seine Lippen. „Halt den Mund", sagte er, beugte sich vor und küsste Harry richtig. Harry öffnete seinen Mund für ihn und ihre Zungen verschlangen sich träge miteinander. Draco unterbrach zuerst, fiel zurück an die Wand und sah zur Seite. Harry kippte langsam seinen Kopf nach hinten und blickte zur Decke. Beide waren merkwürdig ruhig.

„Ich brauche eine Dusche", erklärte Harry einige Zeit später, als die Stille für ihn unerträglich geworden war.

„Ja, das tust du", stimmte Draco zu. Er grinste über den finsteren Blick, den Harry in seine Richtung warf.

„So", begann Harry und warf seine Augen wieder himmelwärts, „mir war nicht bewusst, dass es _dies_ war, das du letztes Jahr im Sinn hattest als du sagtest, dass du mich _kriegen_ würdest." Er kicherte, als ihm Draco mit der Ferse einen Tritt verpasste.

„Ja, nun, das nächste Mal wenn ich sehe, dass du wie der ‚Große Mann auf dem Campus' umherstolzierst, weiß ich wenigstens, dass das alles nur Schauspielerei ist." Draco deutete mit den Augen auf Harrys Genitalien. „Als Ausgleich für… andere Sachen…"

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Halt den Mund, Malfoy", sagte er und gähnte dann ausgiebig. „Gott, ich möchte wirklich ins Bett."

Draco runzelte die Stirn und stampfte neben Harrys Kopf mit dem Fuß gegen die Wand. „Verdammte Tür", brummte er.

Harry seufzte und stieß Dracos Fuß weg. „Würdest du dich nun endlich öffnen", bat er und knallte mit seinem Kopf nach hinten gegen die Wand. „Bitte?"

Und, als wenn es ein Auslöser wäre, glitt die Tür auf, Harry stürzte rückwärts nach draußen und landete auf seinem Rücken draußen im Korridor.

„Au", stellte er fest, stützte sich auf dem Ellbogen ab und rieb behutsam seinen Kopf.

„Willst du mich verarschen?", fragte Draco und starrte mit großen Augen auf die nun geöffnete Tür. „Alles, das wir hätten sagen müssen, war _bitte_?"

„Tja. Sieht so aus", murmelte Harry. Er stellte erst verspätet fest, dass er immer noch ab der Taille nackt war und beeilte sich, seine Klamotten an sich zu ziehen. Malfoy tat dasselbe und innerhalb einiger Minuten standen sie draußen in der Halle, sahen sich an und keiner wusste so genau, was sie sagen sollten.

„Äh… dann gute Nacht, schätze ich", meinte Harry unbeholfen und schwang seinen Tarnumhang um die Schultern. „Ich habe die Karte geprüft und ich glaube, dass sogar Filch nun im Bett ist, so dass du jetzt sicher gehen kannst."

Draco sah ihn missbilligend mit gerunzelter Stirn an und Harry schluckte nervös. Draco machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, dann noch einen, schloss endlich den Abstand zwischen ihnen und nahm Harrys Gesicht in seine Hände.

„Nun, das wirst du nicht vergessen, richtig?" murmelte er und presste einen schlichten Kuss auf seine Lippen.

Harry grinste ihn gegen seinen Willen an. „Was, vergessen, dass das erste Mal, als ich eine Art von Sex mit jemandem hatte, war, als ich in einem Besenschrank mit dem größten Trottel den ich kenne, feststeckte?" Draco lächelte ein wenig zynisch und verdrehte die Augen, während Harrys Grinsen etwas verschwand. „Nein", antwortete er sanft. „Das vergesse ich nicht. Unglücklicherweise", fügte er hinzu. Draco schnaubte und küsste ihn dann wieder, dieses Mal sanft und ihre Lippen verweilten zusammen einen Augenblick lang, ehe sie sich trennten.

„Wenn du das tust", sagte Draco und trat zurück, „muss ich dich wohl wieder daran erinnern." Er drehte sich um und warf über die Schulter ein letztes Grinsen nach hinten zu Harry. „Ich seh dich in Zaubertränke, Potter."

Harry beobachtete ihn, bis er um die Ecke verschwunden war, seufzte dann, zog sich den Umhang über den Kopf und begann den Weg zurück nach Gryffindor zu ziehen. Etwas kringelte sich in seiner Brust, ein warmes, schwindeliges Gefühl, das ihn auch irgendwie beunruhigte, aber es half nicht dabei, das alberne Grinsen von seinem Gesicht zu wischen.

Er hatte so ein Gefühl, dass er in den nächsten Wochen ziemlich vergesslich sein würde.

ENDE

* * *

Habt ihr Spaß gehabt? Gelacht über die beiden? Schreibt es auf und schickt es mir… ich bin wirklich neugierig! 


End file.
